daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Katla Aeducan
''In other worldstates: ''Katla Aeducan was the only daughter of King Endrin Aeducan. Framed for the death of her older brother, she was exiled and sent to the Deep Roads. Shortly after being sent down there, she was killed by an ogre. Katla Aeducan is the only daughter of King Endrin Aeducan. After being exiled from Orzammar and forced to become a Grey Warden, she led an army to stop the Blight, becoming the Hero of Ferelden. As a result of her achievements, she was made a Paragon. Today, she serves as one of her brother, King Bhelen's, top advisors, and she is also the mistress of Leliana, the current Divine. Appearance and Personality Work in progress Biography Work in progress Relationships King Endrin Katla loved her father dearly, and she, in turn, was his favorite child. He was horrified when she was convicted of fratricide and he had no choice but to send her to the Deep Roads. He later realized that Katla had been innocent and died of grief shortly after her exile from the guilt of sending his innocent daughter to die. Trian Katla and her older brother never really got along; she thought he was too stodgy and traditional, and thought he was an ass. He was jealous that Katla had their father's favor and a good deal of popularity that he lacked, and was rather resentful that she would probably get the throne. Despite their rather vitriolic relationship, Katla never thought of killing him, and was horrified when Bhelen sank to that level. Bhelen Katla always got along better with her younger brother than she did with her older brother, they were both intelligent, progressive, and skilled at playing Orzammar's political games. While she knew that Bhelen would probably make a grab for the throne, she never would have guessed that he'd murder one sibling and get another exiled to get such power. Despite the fact that Katla didn't trust him at all, she still put Bhelen on the throne over Harrowmont because she genuinely thought that he would be a better ruler. Over the years, the two repaired their relationship, and Katla became a trusted advisor of Bhelen. It is also worth noting that while Bhelen won the throne, Katla will be the one who will be revered in the future, given that she was made a Paragon and got her full name and honors restored. Gorim Katla was granted Gorim as her second when they were both fifteen, and the two quickly became friends. Over the years, that friendship became something more and the two genuinely fell in love. While they were in a relationship, they couldn't marry or be together openly because Gorim was from a lower caste than Katla was; and she was rather bitter that her brothers could openly have lower-caste mistresses and sleep around with noble hunters but she had to hide her own relationship. The two maintained their secret relationship for years until Katla's exile, when Gorim was exiled to the surface. He told Katla that he loved her and that he would always remember her, and then left assuming he would never see her again, with Katla assuming the same. Surprisingly, thanks to Katla's recruitment into the Grey Wardens, the two met in Denerim months later. However, both were with other people; Katla was developing a relationship with Alistair and Gorim had married a smith's daughter. They mutually and formally broke up after that, but they remain friends to this day, and Katla remembers him as her first love. Alistair Katla's second love, Alistair was her foil in so many ways. Alistair admired Katla's determination and confidence, and Katla liked his idealism and kind nature. The two became fast friends and later fell in love; Katla pressed the rose he had given her in her journal. While Katla knew that she wouldn't be able to marry him if he was made king, she still decided to put him on the throne, arranging a politically advantageous marriage between Alistair and Anora - while making it clear that she intended to continue their relationship. That all changed, however, when Katla made the pragmatic decision to recruit Loghain. While Alistair agreed to keep his promise to marry Anora, he refused to fight with Loghain and broke off their relationship in front of the whole Landsmeet before leaving the party. Katla was furious at the breakup, saying that Alistair was immature and hysterical, that he was putting a dead man over the woman that he claimed that he loved, and that if he ''really ''loved her as much as he said he did, he would put aside his grudge against Loghain to stay with her. In fact, she was so angry with him that when Morrigan offered the Dark Ritual, she forced Loghain to go through with it not to save her life, but out of spite for the man who had spurned her. Despite their acrimonious breakup, Katla still has the journal that his rose is pressed in. The two have since repaired their friendship, but they haven't gotten back together. Katla is actually quite relieved that they broke up, as looking back, she doesn't think she would have been satisfied with being his mistress. Leliana Katla's third love, and her current partner. Katla and Leliana became fast friends, and bonded over their similar situations, given that they were both betrayed by people they thought they could trust and outplayed in a game they thought they were good at. Katla helped Leliana track down Marjolaine to keep her safe. It was at around this time that Katla developed a little crush on Leliana, but as she was still with Alistair at the time, she didn't act on it despite the fact that Leliana was quite obviously interested in her. After all, she really liked the bard and didn't want to lead her on if she was with someone else. Then Alistair broke up with Katla following Loghain's recruitment, leaving Katla furious and effectively removing any feelings she had for him. Katla admitted to Leliana everything she felt about him and how angry she was at him, and Leliana comforted her, saying that she didn't need him and that there were plenty of people who loved her and cared about her. It was at this point that Katla realized that she had been with the wrong person all along, and that she could fully trust Leliana not to betray her or leave her. Katla confessed her feelings for Leliana, who reciprocated, saying that she had been in love with Katla for a while now. The two women became a couple not long before the Blight ended, consummating their relationship shortly before the Battle of Denerim. Katla and Leliana stayed together after the Blight ended, and although their duties frequently kept them apart, they always managed to find time to reunite with each other. After Leliana became the Divine, she made it very clear that she would not be ending their romantic relationship, even lifting the Chantry's restrictions on romantic relationships. Katla is frequently seen at the Divine's side, and the two couldn't be happier with each other. Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Warrior Category:Leliana Romance Category:TheCookieAlchemist